Tormenta de Emoções
by rinnegans
Summary: O toque da campainha da porta a acordou de um sono sereno. Hinata caminhou para a porta silenciosamente para verificar quem era. -Merda - Disse um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Sasuke estava no outro lado da porta. Seu ex-namorado Sasuke. "Que inferno!" - Pensou.
O toque da campainha da porta a acordou de um sono sereno. A luz da TV a fez gemer e esfregar os olhos para ajustar a claridade que entrava por eles. O filme que estava passando terminou e agora o menu principal do DVD estava aparecendo. A morena ouviu a campainha da porta de novo e verificou o relógio que mostrava que passava um pouco das 3 horas da manhã.

 _Que inferno_. Ela sussurrou enquanto caminhava para a porta silenciosamente para verificar quem era.

\- "Merda." – Disse um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

Sasuke estava no outro lado da porta. Seu ex-namorado Sasuke, aquele que sempre teve um efeito estranho nela. Ela havia terminado com ele antes que ele fosse para uma longa turnê de oito meses com sua banda. Sim, Sasuke.

\- "Hinata, por favor, abra a porta." – A voz dele estava um pouco pesada e imediatamente Hinata percebeu que ele estava bêbado.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. A primeira coisa que notou foi que ele, de alguma forma, parecia mais alto do que da última vez que o via. Não tinha ideia de como isso era possível. Agora, ela tinha que olhar para cima ainda mais para encontrar seus olhos. A segunda coisa foi a roupa. Ele estava vestido de preto, da cabeça aos pés e até mesmo no estado sonolento de Hinata, ela não poderia evitar de se sentir extremamente atraída por ele.

\- "Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Não sabia que ele havia voltado da turnê. Quando a morena terminou com ele, prometeu que não iria torturar-se, procurando notícias ou fotos dele. E fez o seu melhor para ficar longe do Twitter e do Facebook e qualquer site que pudesse lhe dar alguma informação sobre ele. Eles estavam juntos há um ano e Hinata aceitava muito bem a distancia, os passeios, e as entrevistas, mas a banda de Sasuke foi ficando maior e maior, e ela sabia que não devia priva-lo de todas as experiências que ele deveria ter.

\- "Baby, nós precisamos conversar." - Ele parou bem na frente de Hinata e tomou suas mãos nas dele.

\- "Sasuke, você está bêbado. Você não deveria estar aqui." – a Hyuuga tentou dar um passo para trás, mas rapidamente ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxe para perto.

\- "Não, não, querida, por favor. Eu senti tanto sua falta." - Ele curvou-se para beija-la no rosto, e depois tentou beijar seus lábios, mas ela o impediu, colocando suas mãos no peito dele e empurrando-o um pouco.

\- "Sasuke, nós não estamos em um relacionamento mais. Você não pode simplesmente vir aqui sem avisar às 3 horas da manhã e tentar me beijar. Nós terminamos há três meses."

\- "Você terminou comigo, Hinata. Eu nunca terminei com você. Eu preciso de você."

Ele ainda estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dela e estava tentando de tudo para beijar seu pescoço. E talvez fosse porque o cérebro da morena não estava funcionando em sua total capacidade, mas naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço novamente.

\- "Sasuke, por favor, pare. Você está dificultando as coisas para mim."

Finalmente conseguiu afasta-lo dela e caminhou para o outro lado da sala. Havia, no ar, uma mistura do cheiro de cerveja com o perfume dele, que a deixa intoxicada.

\- "Há outro cara, não é?" – A voz dele engrossou fazendo Hinata suspirar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e mordeu o lábio inferior. _O que ele estava fazendo lá?_ Nos últimos três meses, foi tão difícil esquecê-lo, mas ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Até agora.

\- "Você não gosta mais de mim?" - Desta vez, ele sussurrou, dando alguns passos para se aproximar novamente. – "Por favor, volte a gostar de mim." - Ele tocou os braços dela de leve e a fez sentir calafrios pelo corpo.

\- "Sasuke, por que está aqui? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Não é justo!" – Hinata sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos e seus lábios começaram a tremer. Todos os sentimentos que ela tentou esquecer por tanto tempo estavam voltando.

\- "Porque eu te amo. Eu te amo, Hinata. Eu sou louco por você. Por favor, volte para mim." – A voz dele aveludada, sussurrava nos ouvidos dela. Os braços dele estavam envolvidos em torno da cintura de Hinata novamente e ele a olhava fixamente.

\- "Por favor, eu não posso fazer isso. E além do mais, você pode ter, literalmente, qualquer garota no mundo se você quiser."

Era difícil resistir. Muito difícil. Especialmente porque, naquele momento, ela não poderia encontrar uma única razão para não pular na cama com ele e dizer sim a tudo o que ele pedisse.

\- "EU NÃO QUERO QUALQUER GAROTA. EU QUERO VOCÊ!" – Ele gritou.

\- "Pare de gritar. Já passa das 3 horas, os vizinhos vão ouvi-lo."

\- "Eu não me importo! Deixe-os saber que eu te amo. Que você é min-"

A morena o cortou, colocando sua mão sobre a boca dele para impedi-lo de falar.

\- "Pare com isso. Você está bêbado e me fazendo ficar mal."

Pela primeira vez, naquela noite, Hinata notou os olhos dele. O negro intenso ainda estava lá, mas a vermelhidão era difícil de ignorar. Havia uma piscina de lágrimas neles e ela sentiu seu coração quebrar em milhões de pedaços. Mais uma vez.

Ela removeu a mão da boca dele e cobriu o seu rosto, sentindo-se como se estivesse à beira de quebrar. Mais uma vez.

\- "Sasuke você não pode fazer isso, você tem que –"

\- "Por favor, não me diga para ir embora." - Ele sussurrou. – "Eu vou fazer de tudo, Hinata. Por favor, volte pra mim."

\- "Você está bêbado. Você realmente não quis dizer isso."

Sasuke levou as mãos dele ao rosto dela e levantou seu queixo para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Hinata viu uma lágrima no rosto dele e teve que lutar muito para impedir que o mesmo não acontecesse com ela. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijou sua testa.

\- "Sim, eu bebi algumas cervejas antes de vir para cá, mas apenas porque eu sou um covarde e eu não poderia te enfrentar sóbrio ou eu iria quebrar. Quer dizer, tudo o que eu disse, cada palavra. Tudo foi verdade. Eu não estou sóbrio, mas o meu coração está. Eu preciso de você de volta na minha vida, Hinata. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você." – A Hyuuga achava que havia trancado todos os seus sentimentos. Mas quem diria que ele ainda tinha a chave? Ela sentiu os dentes dele mordendo seu lóbulo levemente. - "Diga alguma coisa, você está me matando."

Ela suspirou. Finalmente desistiu de lutar.

\- "Merda, Sasuke... Eu te amo."

Hinata nem sequer teve tempo para pensar depois. Os lábios dele estavam nos dela, as mãos dele sob a camisa solta que ela estava vestindo. Ela soltou um gemido que o fez sorrir. O gosto dele era exatamente como ela lembrava. A sensação da língua dele em contato com a dela era ainda melhor do que ela lembrava.

\- "Que se dane tudo, eu senti sua falta." - Ele disse. Sua voz tão profunda que fez Hinata puxar a camisa dele, trazendo-o ainda mais perto dela.

A maneira como ele estava a beijando, com tanta intensidade, a fez esquecer tudo o que não era o sentimento de tê-lo com novamente. As mãos de Sasuke estavam provocando Hinata, tocando todos os lugares certos e fazendo ela gemer baixinho contra os lábios.

Em um piscar de olhos suas camisas estavam no chão. Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam quando ele viu que a morena não estava usando sutiã e Hinata podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele.

\- "Você é tão bonita." - Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela.

Hinata rapidamente tirou os jeans skinny que ele estava usando e sorriu quando viu que ele estava usando uma cueca que ela havia dado a ele em seu último aniversário. Sasuke fez o mesmo com os shorts de pijama que ela estava usando.

\- "Você está molhada" - Ele disse e Hinata podia ver o sorriso arrogante no rosto dele.

Em vez de responder-lhe, a Hyuuga mordeu o lóbulo dele e gemeu o nome dele contra seu ouvido. Os dedos dele encontraram o clitóris dela e ele a levou à lua. Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia, era como deixar a morena louca. Ele sempre foi bom em provoca-la.

\- "Baby, isso é tão quente." - Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata.

Não demorou muito até que ambos estivessem nus e a sala cheia de gemidos e sussurros. A maneira como ele fez Hinata se sentir era impossível colocar em palavras. Mesmo depois de cinco meses, parecia que o Uchiha nunca tinha ido embora. A maneira como ele implorou à Hinata para que ela fosse dele novamente. A maneira como o corpo dele se movia contra o dela, suado e em sincronia. Tudo parecia certo.

Depois que ambos estavam mais calmos, Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar se tomou a decisão certa. Talvez nunca devesse ter aberto a porta. Ele logo iria partir em uma turnê de novo, certo? Ele estava tomando conta do mundo e ela não queria ser a pessoa que iria segura-lo.

\- "Hey..." - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Hinata não pôde deixar de sorrir e virou-se para ele e viu o mesmo sorrindo. Ele beijou a testa dela, a ponta do nariz e, em seguida, seus lábios. - "Eu te amo." - Sasuke sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Os pensamentos que a morena tinha a alguns segundos foram queimados de sua mente e o coração dela se encheu.

\- "Eu também te amo." – Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos negros de Sasuke, que até poucos minutos ardiam de prazer e continuou: - "Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?"

\- "Eu quero você, Hinata. O resto é consequência." – Sua voz era firme e ele a encarava.

\- "Eu não quero ser aquela que te impede de viver." - Ela repetiu a mesma coisa que havia dito quando terminara com ele, um dia antes de ele sair para a turnê.

\- "Pare de dizer isso, por favor." - Ele beijou o rosto dela e suspirou. – "Você não está me impedindo de nada, você está me empurrando para frente. Você me faz querer ser melhor, trabalhar mais. Eu quero ser digno de você."

\- "Sasuke, isso é ridículo." – Hinata riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – "Você é muito mais do que eu mereço. Quero dizer, olhe para você. Já se passaram cinco meses, e parece que você envelheceu um ano. Como diabos você conseguiu ficar muito mais alto?" – Ele riu e isso foi como uma melodia para os ouvidos dela. A música favorita de Hinata estava voltando para sua vida.

\- "Eu te amo e quero você comigo em cada passo do caminho." - Ele disse e a beijou.


End file.
